after city of heavenly fire
by lolita is fandom crazy
Summary: This is my version of what happens after city of heavenly fire. It is 1 and a half years later when everything starts going bad for clary when her past with Sebastian has come back to haunt her she realises death is the only option. I have added some things that didn't happen I'm the books but could have. It is rated M because of some of the things that happen and are talked about
1. Chapter 1

Hey. This is my first tmi fanfiction.

Its set about a year and a half after cohf so will contain slight spoilers. It will be updated one to two times a week depending how much time I have but I have already wrote the first 10 chapters in advanced so I should always be ahead by at least two chapters and I plotted and planned before writing it so I know whats going to happen before I write it, unlike my divergent fanfiction where I didn't plan what was going to happen so my chapters where just filled with nothing.

So I hope its okay and that you like it.

Clary pov

I place the bottle of pills on the side of the bath, then I pick up my razor and turn on the shower. Everyone is out tonight, Izzy forced them to go to a party she tried to make me go but she knew I wouldn't. I haven't been anywhere in the past few months, I can't handle it. I can't look at them knowing what I'm keeping for them, what Sebastian done to me I will never recover from that. I won't let jace touch me, I won't let anyone touch me not in anyway, my mom tries to hug me but I can't let her, I'm not clean. His touch will never leave my skin what he did will never leave my mind.

This is why I must leave.

I don't particularly want to die, I don't want to leave all my friends, my family but it's for the best.

They won't know why I done it just that I'm gone. I die, they grieve, they forget I die and my secrets die with me.

I take a long swig from the bottle of vodka gulping down as much as I can then start cutting my skin, first my arms then my legs. I know I decided this for myself, but I can't help but cry as I make long red gashes in my skin.

Izzy's POV

This is by far the best party I have been to, but something doesn't feel right it's making it really hard to enjoy myself. I'd just finished dancing to a cool pop song when I see Jace walking over to me, he looks miserable obviously not enjoying himself without Clary here, not that she's any fun when she's around anyway. She's always on edge and freaks out when anyone tries to touch her, I can tell she still loves Jace by the way she looks at him but she has been so distant, separating herself from everyone, even her mom. I know she is hiding something, I tried asking her but she freaked out. We became parabatai when the war was over and everything had calmed down, after that we became really close doing everything together and telling each other everything, but we had drifted so far apart in the past few months.

I started walking over to Jace I had just reached him when I felt a searing pain coming from my parabatai rune. I let out a high pitched scream of pain before I collapsed.

I wake with a start, unaware of my surroundings, I see I am in a cab. I can feel something is wrong, I look up and see a worried face that belongs to me boyfriend; Simon. I realise my head had been resting on Simons lap and blush slightly, before asking what happened. Nobody answered I looked at Jace, he was sat in the front seat of the car looking straight forward his pale white face holding a grey tint, and Simon was looking more like a vampire now than when he was one. He gave me a small reassuring smile and squeezed my shoulders. Alec grabbed my hand I could tell that he was going to tell me, I took a deap breath and looked down ready to hear what he was about to say.

He took a breath to speak just as my eyes caught the parabatai rune on the inside of my wrist, it was the darkest black I've ever seen a rune protruding from my skin with a red outline as if it was burning. My head started to spin and I grabbed the chair in front of me with my free hand, I suddenly felt very claustrophobic. "can't we go any faster" I ask with gritted teeth, if I do any more than that I will vomit. "Don't worry we will be at the institute in 5 minutes" Simon says stroking my hair.

"That's to long" I squeaked out in a high pitched voice that doesn't belong to me panic rises in my chest pressing down on my heart "let me out" I say when no one does I say it again but louder "LET. ME. OUT!"

"Why iz" Simon says in a quiet voice, I can tell he could break down at any second

"I want to run the rest of the way, it's not far now, and it will be faster than driving in the goddamned car" I say kicking the seat. Everyone gives in easily obviously not in the mood for an argument.

As soon as Alec is out of the car I take of running, the three boys on my tail. I can see the institute "i can see the institute" I shout behind me "when we get in there split up looking for her" then I speed up round the corner leaving the boys behind.

I run straight to her bedroom not stopping to close the door, I know that's against a shadowhunter law but the boys will be here soon. Once I'm on the corridor of her bedroom I can hear the shower running in her bathroom. I walk in her door and see water running red from under the bathroom door. I scream and start banging on the locked door.

Jace POV

I hear a screaming and banging from Izzy I run upstairs trying to locate the scream. Of course she would have gone to Clary's room first so I go to the corridor that her room is on. I am vaguely aware of Simon and Alec following me but all I can think about is Clary. I walk into the room and sprint to the door which Izzy is pounding, I tell her to stand back then kick the door and it opens.

Izzy walks in and screams the sinks to her knees in the corner by the sink, I walk in slowly scared of what I'm about to see.

"Oh my god" I shout running to the bathtub

Hmmm, so, what'd y'all think? Please review and tell me what you thought the next chapter will be up when i get home from belgium so I will probably post it on Friday while I'm in the hairdressers getting mg hair done XD or on Saturday which is my birthday so I will be in a good mood to write a few new chapters anyway.

Soooooooo please r+r :)


	2. Chapter 2

Heyyyyyy :) so im home from belgium now I put it up today (Friday) as I said I would but I am doing it before school instead so its up earlier . So yeah I only told you that because I like to write something here and I didn't really have anything else to write.

So anyways here goes I hope y'all like it.

* * *

Jace POV

She is sat in the bath overflowing with freezing cold water, one hand on her head while she cries, the other hand holding a razor blade tracing an unknown rune into her skin with a shaking hand. I crouch by her, pin her shoulders to the bath and take the blade from her hand.

I lift her out of the bathtub and put her on her bed. She is screaming grabbing the edges of the bed. I try to calm her so we can sort out her injuries, but I don't know what to do I feel so useless.

* * *

Alec POV

Me and Simon make our way upstairs following Izzy's screams and Jace who is in front of us.

When we get to the corridor that Clary's room is in Jace speeds up leaving us behind, I heard what was obviously Jace kicking down a door and screams coming from Izzy and Clary while Jace is shouting. Jace runs out holding a half conscious Clary in his arms, but the most disturbing thing is that she is soaked in her own blood, cuts covering her arms and legs. He puts her on her bed "Leave me alone" She shouts "Please" she begs.

I realise Izzy is still on the floor in the bathroom I turn to Simon "I know this is hard for you, you're like a brother to her, if this ever happened to Izzy I don't know what I would do. But please, take Izzy out of here then call Jocelyn and Magnus tell them they need to come" he nods then walks into the bathroom lifting Izzy to her feet and walking out with her sobbing into him.

It's very rare something affects Izzy enough for her to cry, but I know why this is so bad to her.

Clary, her parabatai, has done this to herself. She has a serious problem but hasn't told anybody about it not even Izzy.

I turn to Jace and see him trying to find the best way he can help her but her thrashing and screaming won't allow him to, he presses her shoulders to the bed in hope she will stop. Her attempts to escape finally get weaker, her eyelids start to droop and her eyes are rolling backwards into her head "come on clary" Jace says "let me help you. If you don't let me you'll die, i know you don't want and I don't want you to die either Clary. I love you" tears are falling from his eyes "Jace" she says softly putting her hand on his face "I love you to, I love you so much, I love all of you. But I want to die I can't do it anymore"

Jace's face twists with pain "what do you mean" he asks "what's it?" He shouts at her. But her eyes had closed and her hand fell beside her.

I run over to her and check her pulse. She is alive. Jace is just standing watching, crying "I can't," he says his breath catching "I can't, Alec I need to be alone for a while" he runs out and I don't stop him. I assume he is going to his room, I know he won't leave the institute while Clary is like this.

I've never seen Jace cry and I've never imagined it either, it's heart-breaking to see. I never knew how much he really did care for Clary, I knew it was a lot everyone did that was obvious even to people who didn't know them just by the way he looked at her, with so much love and passion and protection I know he would do anything for her.

Izzy walks in the room quietly "do you need help with anything" she asks. I jump not hearing her come in

"No I'm going to take her down to the infirmary" I reply "where's Simon" I continue.

She opens her mouth to say something when the institute door knocks "that will be Jocelyn and Magnus" she says "I'll let them in, should I send Magnus to the infirmary" she asks I nod and she leaves the room.

"Simon I need your help" I yell

"Coming" he replies and we carry her down to the infirmary.

* * *

Simon pov

After we put Clary on a bed in the infirmary and Magnus has everything he needs to heal her, Izzy and I go into the kitchen to make drinks for Jocelyn and Luke.

I stand pouring milk into coffee and mixing it, I take drinks for Luke and Jocelyn to them then come back to make my own.

"I love you Simon" Izzy says startled I lift my head up to fast and hit my head on a cupboard above me. I swear and Izzy giggles, I grab her play fully and drag her towards me. She looks at me and I look into her dark brown eyes.

"Did you really mean it when you said you loved me?" I ask and she nods

"You're so beautiful Isabelle" I say and she closes the small gap separating us to kiss me. I kiss back and put my hands in her soft black hair, she strokes my back feeling the muscles through my shirt the kiss quickly deepens, and I push her against the wall. Our mouths move together quickly our bodies moving closer together until there is no space left between us.

"Oh my god" I hear Alec shout "I'm blind. What are you doing with my sister and why is it happening in the kitchen" I take my lips from Isabelle's and draw myself away from her

"We can continue this later" Izzy whispers in my ear and I smile at her

"I heard that" Alec says disgustedly "now I am going to walk out of this room and when I walk back in you will be at least eight feet away from each other." I give her one short kiss before taking an apple from the fruit bowl and sitting down at the table, she sits on the counter sipping her coffee.

"Good evening how are you" Alec says as he walks into the kitchen "I have some news" me and Izzy watch him intently waiting to find out what the news is.

"Tell us what the news is then!" Izzy shouts at Alec.

"Clary is okay but she isn't awake yet, she lost a lot of blood. Magnus says she won't wake up tonight so Jocelyn and Luke went back home"

* * *

Soooo hope y'all liked it :3

Next chapter will be up tomorrow or the day after.

Arghh its my birthday tomorrow I can't wait for money to buy fandom things

REVIEW GUYS!


	3. Chapter 3

I'm sorry for the wait, it should've been up a few days ago but anyways here goes chapter 3 I hope you like it :)

Jace pov

I sit in my bedroom with the door bolted shut. How can she want to die, how could she want to leave me. I hold my head in my hands and cry, something I haven't done since the day my father killed my bird. "To love is to destroy" I whisper to myself. But of course I will never stop loving Clary if she loves me too as she said she did, there will be a reason for this, and whatever the reason is I'm going to help her.

I decide to go and clean the blood and water from her bathroom and look if there is anything in her room to help my search to find out what is wrong.

I am scrubbing the traces of red blood from the bath when I see a thick book with writing in it. I presume it's a diary, and of course a diary will tell me what is wrong.

I read from the beginning, skipping dates and times until I can find some actual information. I find the first page of writing and begin to read:

"I had the same dream again the dream I have every night, reliving what happened in the apartment with Sebastian...

'I get out of the shower keeping a towel around me, trying to get down the hall to my room as quickly as I can. But of course he knew what I was going to do, I turn the corner and he is there waiting for me. He grabs me by the back of my neck and throws me across the room. I collide with the wall and feel a searing pain in my leg, I bite my lip to stop myself from calling out in pain. He advances on me "why are you doing this to me" I plead he sits down beside me and smiles as kindly as he can.

"Clary I'm doing this because I love you" he says. I scoff at him "This isn't love this is torture" I scream.

"I need you Clary. I want to love you in every way it is possible to love someone. I want you Clary; I crave you to need me too"

I look at his face disgusted with what he just told me, and I see there is a vile twisted smirk on his face.

"That's sick Sebastian" I say. Then without thinking I slap him, I stand up to get away but at the last moment I remember my ankle and fall back down.

"YOU STUPID BITCH!" He shouts at me.

Then he slams my head into the wall and everything goes black.

When I wake up I feel a horrible pain everywhere in my body and realise my hands are cuffed to the bed. I open my eyes terrified to see what state my body is in after the beating but I open them anyway. When I look I see he hasn't whipped me yet, then what did he do. Without really thinking about it I realise and it sends my head spinning, I taste vomit in my throat and do all I can to keep it down but it doesn't work I throw up all over myself and before I can do anything I pass out again. I wake up to the feel of a belt hitting my back in the same place multiple times I've gotten used to it I just bite my tongue and wait for it to end, but then he starts hitting my neck with the belt and I can't help but scream. He drags my head up by my hair "yes Clary I love it when you scream for me this isn't the first time you have done it tonight and it definitely won't be the last" he laughs"'

What the hell why didn't she tell anyone about this. She told me he had talked about doing it but he actually did it. I pick the diary up and read the next instalment:

"Last night Izzy came in when she heard me screaming. She came in and knelt down beside my bed

"Clary, its okay now you're alright" she brushed my hair from my face but I winced away from her

"I'm okay" I said to her

"Whatever it is you can tell us" Izzy said to me I shook my head

"I can't tell you I can't tell anyone" I said to her. She looked at me sadly and walked out of my room.

I went back to sleep and had a different dream another one that I had been having quite frequently. In the dream I finally work up the courage to tell Jace what happened with Sebastian, but when I tell him he looks at me with so much disgust I try to touch his arm but he hits my hand and tells me not to touch him. When I go down for dinner he is telling everyone and they are all laughing at me. Simon, Jace, Alec, Izzy even my mom and Luke are making jokes because of what he did. They say I'm unclean and that I don't deserve to live, never mind live with them and I know they're right. I don't deserve to live. I shouldn't be alive I should be dead with Sebastian. I don't deserve Jace I never deserved him. I can never let him touch me; I can never let anyone touch me. They would understand if I told them what happened, they would agree I should be locked somewhere where no one can touch me so no one can ever touch something as unclean as me. But if I tell them they won't even want to talk to me I won't have anywhere to go, I will not be wanted at the institute and then all I have is my mom and she definitely won't want me there knowing that he touched me the way he did she despises him."

I throw the diary in frustration then I start punching and kicking the walls. By the time I finish there are dents in the wall and my hand is a bloody mess.

Sooooooooooo, what'd y'all think of this chapter? did you like it? Tell me what you thought of it..

Remember to REVIEW !


	4. Chapter 4

Tmi chapter 4

Heyyyyy here Iis another chapter

Btw this chapter has got some clace for y'all ^.^

Jace pov

I pick up the diary and run down the stairs. I throw the diary on the table that they are all sitting around "its Clary's diary! Read it I need to go and check something. " "Jace whats wrong with your hand" Alec shouts, ignore him then speed walk to the infirmary. When I get there I see Clary lying on a bed her face soft in sleep, free of pain and worry. I don't want to disturb her but I need to see this before I can believe it. I turn her onto her side and gently lift up her top so I can see her back, and it was covered with scars like the ones my father left when when he hit me as a child. I tilt her backwards so she is lying down the way she was when I came in, I kiss her forhead "I'm so sorry Clary" and start to walk out

"Jace" Clary says breathlessly "please stay" I turn around and walk towards her sitting down on the chair by her bed.

I see tears start to fall from her eyes and reach out to wipe them she winces as I touch her face which makes my heart ache but doesnt move away from me.

"I'm sorry Jace, I'm so sorry." She cries "I don't really want to die, I dont I love you I love you so much" I shush her.

"Don't" I say stroking her her "I know, I know what happened, I know everything. And I am so sorry. I want to help you I'm not going to laugh or be disgusted with you no one is going to be." My voice breaks as tears start falling, I whisper the last part "I just want you to get better Clary I love you."

"Can you sit with me" she asks quietly looking down.

I get up and slide beside her putting the cover over us, she shivers so I put my arm around her pulling her into me.

Clary pov

Jace slides in the small bed with me and pulls the previously unused cover over us. I shiver and he puts his arm around me pulling me towards him, I feel nervous as though at anymoment he will turn around and laugh in my face, tell me it was all a joke that noone will ever love me. Tears start falling, then I beggin to cry and before I know it I'm sobbing in Jace's shirt and he is stroking my hair. I feel something warm and wet hit my head and look up to see Jace is also crying "well I never thought I would see it" I smiled "the day Jace herondale cries" he smiles back and lowers his head to mine meeting my lips with his own. It's been so long since we kissed I'm not sure I remeber what I'm supposed to do, he wraps his hands in my hair giving me a bit more space to move. I reach up and wrap my hands round his neck. We break for air and he smiles my favorite crooked smile at me, I smile back before dragging down his head and meeting his lips with mine. I slip my hands under his shirt and gently stroke his torso feeling scars and runes and muscle, he untangles his hands from my hair and slowly slides them down my back, my breathing quickens the furthur down his hands travel and my lips fall out of sinc with his, my body no longer fitting into his, moving when he did. I try to put any worry aside and get back into the kiss, but his hands reach my lower back and they seem to be getting lower still, before I can stop my breathing catches and I gasp biting his lip.

"I'm sorry" I cry then take of running. I can't go to my room, there to many things that remind me of what happend in there. The greenhouse, I decide to go there. Its private and beautiful and Jace will find me eventually.

I make my way to a rock in the center of the greenhouse that I like to use as a seat and sit down. I bring my knees to my chest and rock back and forth crying, I snap out of the trance I am in when the door opens and someone walks in.

I turn expecting to so Jace but see Izzy, "hey" I say smiling, she smiles back then runs to where I am sitting. She flings herself at me and I laugh "oh Clary" she says "Clary your okay, your okay"

"I'm fine. I'm completely fine" I say.

And then I burst into tears.

She pulls me to her and strokes my hair as I cry into her lap, "I know this is hard, but can you tell me what happend?" she asks. I sit up and wipe my nose on my sleeve

"I'm just being stupid" I smile and shake my head.

"Your not being stupid at all" she says and grabs my hand, "I know what happend with Sebastian. Please just tell me when this all started" I nod my head and take a deep breath a horrible feeling in the pit of my stomach. "After it happened I was fine I said to myself that I could forget about it, but when we went to idris and he kept turning up and making things happen it started coming back to me the memories of it. Then when he came to my bedroom that night he tried to touch me, and it just brought back every single thing that happened and I could feel the pain and hear him laugh as I screamed and cried. I couldn't bring myself to tell anyone that he actually had done it, because afterwards he told me that you wouldn't want to look at me anymore knowing that he had touched me and used me in a way that no one should. And I realised he was right. He called me a whore and a prostitute and thats what I felt like because I couldn't stop it I just let it happen and thats as bad as asking him to do it.

But it started getting better again, so I tried pushing it to the back of my mind again. It worked for a little while, until we went to edon." I pause. I didn't think I would ever have to talk about this.

"And what happened in edon Clary" Izzy asks.

I take deep breath not sure what her reaction is going to be "I slept with jace"

DUN DUN DUN *dramatic piano music* *dramatic lightning* so yeah not that dramatic really but yeah whatever.

What did you think?

Has anyone got any ideas about what happened to clary after her and jace done the do (XD done the do? I just went full retard) if you do have any ideas please comment.

And as usual please REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5

Izzy pov

"What happened in edom clary" I ask she takes a deep breath and says:

"I slept with Jace"

"And?" I ask encouraging her to continue.

"Well I didn't think anything of it but a demon came to me one night and he told me I was pregnant with Jaces child. I asked him how he knew and he told me that demons knew when something like that, they can sense it . Then I asked him why he cared. He said I don't care but I do like making peoples lives miserable, I curse you that you will never be able to concive or carry a child other than this one, and if it dies I will never have a child" I gasp and put a hand over my mouth.

"Then when there was just me and Sebastian after he had knocked Jace out, he threw me to the floor and started kicking me in the stomach I screamed at him to stop but he wouldn't he said "if you won't have my baby you wont have anyones baby." I knew he had killed it, my little baby, my poor little baby. I know its stupid to grow so attached to a something that wasn't even a person yet but I couldn't help it. I know I was too young to have a child but now I can't ever have one. I hadn't ever thought about it before but I know Jace has, he wants children. And now I can never give him what he wants. And its not fair for him, he should be with someone better than me, someone who can give him a family, or someone he can kiss without them running away. Someone who isn't selfish or weak"

"Clary!" I squeal "you are not selfish or weak you are one of the strongest people I know" she shakes her head and scoffs "yeah I'm so strong" she says sarcastically "I tried to kill myself because of something my messed up brother did. What a stupid reason to take my own life. And I didn't even think of the consequences, what everyone else would think" I look at her seriously I know she wont like what I'm going to say, and I really don't want to say it "He beat you up, raped you, murdered your unborn child, and convinced you that if you told anyone what happened they would think you where a whore and wouldn't love you or want to talk to you anymore. It sounds like a fairly legitimate reason to me" she winces and I say softer "I know you didn't want to hear it said like that but do you understand what I am saying now" she nods then swallows.

She whispers something that I don't hear "what?" I ask "I couldn't hear that" she takes a deep breath and it again but this time loud enough for me to hear, "does Jace still love me?" she asks

"Oh my god yes of course he does"I answer horrified

"Will he love me when I tell him what I just told you" she asks, I shake my head at her for doubting his love for her. I see terror flash across her face and realise that must have seemed like I was saying he doesn't love her "No Clary he does love you and he still will after you tell him what I just told you. I shook my head because you had to ask me if he loves you, have you not seen the way he looks at you? The light in his eyes when you walk in the room that leaves when you exit, he is kinder and loving now and thats because of you. You have changed him for the better and everyone is thankfull for that." She looks at me startled with what I have just told her. "You know in all the time Jace has been at the institute he has never cried, until last night when he saw you lying there half dead. He wouldn't show his feelings to anyone but he opens up to you, ever since he saw you in the pandemonium club I could tell that you were someone special by the way he looked at you" I grab her hand and she smiles gentley.

"Thanks Izzy, you made me feel a lot better, I'm going to take a quick walk outside and get some air then I will go and talk to Jace." She stands up and stumbles slightly

"Are you okay?" I ask concerned. She nods looking nauseous, and walks towards the stairs.

"Izzy" she says "I feel lightheaded" I get up and run to the stairs but not before Clary's knees give way and she falls down the stairs.

The picture before me is horrifying, she is lying with her right leg at an odd angle, blood slowly pooling around her coming from her various cuts on her head where she hit the concrete steps. I kneel by her and apply iratzes to her and it stops most of the bleeding, but she is already looking a lot paler from blood loss, its hard to tell how serious it is because head wounds bleed more than normal wounds. I sit on my heels deciding what to do with her leg when I see her eye lids flutter open.

"what happened" she asks in a small voice.

"You fell" I say "Clary I'm going to have to put your leg straight so I can heel it with an iratze. Your knee is dislocated and I'm pretty sure you havd a broken or sprained ankle so it will hurt but it the pain will be over before you can even think about what's happening. Okay?"

She grits her teeth and nods "okay." I move towards her leg to get a better angle for what I'm doing. I look up and I see Alec, Simon and Jace running towards us.

Jace runs and kneels beside Clary putting her head on his lap "oh my god, what happened is she okay" he asks.

"I'm fine" she says a pained smile on her face "I can speak for myself you know" Jace strokes her forhead just above her eye and she gives a small yelp of pain,

"Are you okay Clary. Where are you hurt baby"

She exhales in a sigh,

"I'm okay Jace that's just where I hit my head"

"it looks like she has dislocated her knee so I was going to put it back into place before I draw an iratze for it to heal. But I think one of you would be better at doing it" I say and look at Alec, he comes over,

"I'll do it" he says.

I kneel on one side of Clary, Simon kneels on the other side.

"Simon" She says with a short smile. Although there's nothing romantic about the love they share I can't help feeling a bit jealous when the converse together or hug each other so easily and I know Jace feels the same. However, they are like brother and sister they have been since before me and Jace even met each other so they're not going to break up with us and get together, they tried going out once and it just made things awkward.

"You can hold my hand if it hurts Clary" I say

"Yeah mine too if you want" Simon says. I look at him and smile, he smiles back and me and I feel like I'm going to melt.

She grabs our hands "thanks" she says quietly her eyes still closed.

Jace pov

"I'm going to count from five then I will put your leg straight, then I will count from five again and put your knee in place" Alec says Clary grits her teeth and nods, her breathing becoming deeper and more uneven.

"Look at me Clary" I say and she does, "Clary can I ask you a question?"

"You just did" she says

"Another question" I say with the crooked smile I know she loves.

"Yes"

"what color are my eyes?" I ask her she smiles at me

"They are gold, bright gold"

"And Clary. What's your favorite color?" I ask her she blushes bright red.

"Gold" she says "bright gold" I grin at her and she giggles.

She gives a small scream.

"owww" she groans. I chuckle and she pouts. She looks at Alec "that hurt" she says.

So normal Clary is starting to come back.

There was another small clace moment for y'all but there's more to come in the next chapters.

REVIEW!m**g I'm sorry about the wait for this chapter, well that is if anyone cares. I was in the country side aka the middle of nnowhere which mean no internet for my tablet which is how I upload chapters but anyway sorry for the wait here is the chapter. **


	6. NOT A CHAPTER IMPORTANT PLEASE READ

***ÑOT A CHAPTER***

**my tablet charger has broke, therefore i cannot turn on my tablet as it has gone flat. **

**The next fifthteen chapters are prewritten on the so obviously I can't upload. Sorry about this as there won't be a chapter uploaded for a while yet. When i can update I am going to start updating once a week probably on a wednesday. **

**Yeah sorry but forgive me please.**

**Baiyee **


End file.
